


fuck me & feed me

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak hasn't always had the best relationship with food.





	fuck me & feed me

**Author's Note:**

> Since SKAM ended the AO3 tag is mostly dying so I think I'm just gonna finish all my WIP's and post them. I know a lot of y'all are starving and some fic is better than no fic at all.
> 
> This fic could also be called an ode to Isak's Ass but in actuality it was inspired by a song and a sad discussion about Isak's shitty diet.

So I say 'fuck me then feed me  
And I’ll be your diamond  
If you never leave me  
Yeah I’ll keep you skyward  
And I won’t be crazy  
No I’ll keep you grounded  
And if you want it baby  
Just get yourself around it now'

[Fuck me & Feed me, Rendezvous At Two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haEc8KhTD7Q)

 

 

When Isak was 8, his Mamma forgot to do the groceries.

It wasn’t the first time. There had been more days than Isak could remember when he’d gone to school with an empty rucksack or a measly granola bar because Mamma hadn’t remembered to buy bread or ham and Pappa wasn’t there to remind her. But this time was different because there really was nothing. Usually Isak could get by on whatever was left around the house. A spare pack of gum, a bottle of ketchup, maybe an expired granola bar or a can of beans.

That day, Isak couldn’t even find that.

He remembered what Pappa had told him.

_“Don’t bother Mamma when she’s like this, Isak. Who knows what she could do to you.”_

Ironically enough, he seemed to have no qualms about leaving Isak alone with the same woman he wanted to pretend was just a ghost in their house.

Isak had only managed to say, “Mamma? I’m hungry.” Before she had screamed at him to _Shut up_ and slammed the door in his face. He had sat in the hallway and listened to her scream the same words over and over again at phantoms who wouldn’t leave her head.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

So Isak shut up and didn’t ask for food again. When Jonas offered him the other half of his sandwich the next day, Isak tried not to look like too desperate as he scarfed it down. Isak wasn’t very successful because after that Jonas always came to school with two lunches. One for himself and one for Isak. They never talked about it.

When Jonas met Eva and started forgetting to bring Isak a lunch, Isak got used to being hungry again.

When Isak was 16, he moved into the Kollektiv and he got roommates that bought way too much god damn food. 

He’s a little overwhelmed at first when he sees the fridge stuffed with frozen pizzas and fruit. There’s a whole shelf just for him with a sticky note that reads _Isak’s Spot_ in flowery writing that probably belongs to Eskild.

He didn’t know what to do with so much space but he gradually got used to it. His shelf was never as full as the others but there’s the occasional carton of eggs and apples when he could afford to go to the market. 

One night, in a drunken haze, he came home and audibly moaned in relief at the sight of the fridge that he knew was full. His shelf was bare as usual but Noora had some leftover fishcakes that he tossed in the microwave quickly without thinking.

There was so much food in there, he doubted she would notice in the morning. Only Noora didn’t come home in the morning like he expected, she came home right when Isak was half way through her food.

“Oh my god, Isak! Eat your own food!” Noora threw her purse onto the counter in frustration and Isak couldn’t stop himself from flinching. “I’m sick of everyone in this house just eating my stuff!” Noora turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs, her steps sounding like bangs in the otherwise quiet house.

Noora apologized the next morning, head bowed as she told him he could eat her food whenever he wanted as long as he replaced it but Isak was already waving her off with an easy, “It’s fine, Noora.”

He had enough money for kebab and beer and that’s all he really needed anyways. He didn’t need to be stealing Noora’s fishcakes.

 

* * *

 

When Isak was 17, he moved in with his devastatingly handsome older boyfriend who said that Isak’s diet was, in his words, _garbage_.

“You live like this?” Even said, horrified as he watched Isak take another bite of kebab.

“There’s nothing wrong with kebab,” Isak said defensively.

“Yeah, if you eat it once a week, not everyday for a week,” Even looked almost hysterical now and it made the meat taste sour in Isak’s mouth. 

“I just got used to it,” He said honestly, feeling hopelessly small and insignificant under Even’s eye, “It was all I could really afford.”

Even was immediately on his knees, in front of Isak, his expression of playful hysteria gone and replaced with something more intense.

“Fuck, I’m sorry baby,” Isak whimpered in surprise when Even kissed him passionately, one hand burrowing in Isak’s hair. 

Isak let his head rest against Even’s as Even brushed his fingers against his cheekbones gently, like it was worship.

“Okay first,” Even said, “Kebab is banned from our home. This is a kebab free zone.”

When Even grabbed the kebab from his kiss slackened hand, Isak groaned, “Even!”

Even kissed the complaint from his lips before he said, “Second, what do you want for lunch?” 

 

* * *

 

After that, Even made all of Isak’s meals. He was already cooking most of them before but now it’s routine. No matter how early Even had to go to work, he always made Isak breakfast and a pre-made lunch that he left on the counter with a sticky note to tell Isak what he made in case he wanted it again.

Isak thought the note was overkill until he realized he had no idea what Even made for him most of the time, even if it was always delicious.

He didn't realize just how much of a problem Even’s food was becoming until Magnus pointed it out to him at lunch one day.

“Fuck, I’m so jealous,” Magnus groaned as he looked at Isak’s unidentified lunch with thinly veiled hunger. It was irrational, but Isak pulled his tupperware closer to him protectively at that look. 

“What the hell did he even make you?” Jonas asked curiously.

“Uh…” Isak flips the lid of the tupperware where Even had left a sticky note that reads:

_Isak’s Lunch_

_Pappardelle with Sea Urchin and Cauliflower_

_Have a good day baby <3_

“I have no idea,” Isak said honestly before passing the sticky note to Magnus.

Magnus moaned pitifully, “Is it bad that not being able to pronounce this makes me want it more?”

“Yes,” Jonas and Mahdi said in unison as Isak scooped the pasta into his mouth, under Magnus’s watchful eye.

“Good? Amazing? Is it bad?” Magnus asked.

Isak gave himself a few seconds to chew before fixing him with an unimpressed look.

“I’m not sure what I prefer, you obsessing over Even’s dick or you obsessing over his cooking.” 

“Well I can’t help it okay, if Even’s even managed to fatten a stick like you up then his food must be amazing,” Magnus said, waving his hand at Isak.

“Fatten me up?” Isak repeated in confusion. Before he could force Magnus to elaborate, Jonas was cutting him off to ask Magnus about how Vilde was.

Isak knew Jonas didn't give a shit about Vilde but Even's pasta was too good for him to care.

 

* * *

 

Isak couldn't get Magnus's words out of his head. 

Was Even fattening him up? Was he getting fat?

He’d never been insecure about his body. He had always just been skinny. It was a general result of not eating enough his entire life and it was what he expected his body to be. He hadn’t looked at himself that closely in months but when he did, he felt himself recoil in shock.

His waist had always been small but it seemed dwarfed now when it tapered off into the generous curve of his hips and his behind. He carefully traced the lines spanning his newly thick thighs and his ass. He’d never seen them before and after a quick google search he figured out they were _stretch marks._

Isak had stretch marks because he had gained weight quickly in those spots. His ass and his thighs. He’d never seen them on himself or other women as a skinny gay boy but Even had been with women. He probably had already seen them, the indicators that Isak had let himself go.

It was a week later; Jonas and Isak were two blunts into a session when Isak finally mustered up the courage to ask, “Am I fat?” 

Jonas laughed loudly, the smoke making it raspy. “Issy, what the fuck? How high are you?” Jonas looked so incredulous that Isak felt the heat of embarrassment crawl up the back of his neck. 

“Magnus said that Even was fattening me up! Even doesn’t have a feeder kink so it must be me!” Isak said quickly, the weed loosening his tongue.

“Feeder kink? What the hell have you been googling?” Isak opened his mouth to answer but Jonas quickly waved a hand in front of him, “Actually, I don’t want to know, oh my God.”

Isak watched Jonas pinch the bridge of his nose like Isak was literally giving him a headache before he spoke.

“Okay, do you remember that girl who was a few years above us awhile back? Kamila something?”

“Vaguely,” Isak said shortly, not sure what some random older girl had to do with his jeans suffocating his thighs.

“She was as skinny as a broom, dated Elias for a bit until she graduated,” Jonas inhaled sharply before passing the blunt to Isak who took it absent mindedly.

“But then she got a new boyfriend, got knocked up and married over the summer, and came back to school looking like _that_.”

“What is _that_?” Isak asked suspiciously. He still didn’t remember this girl, he’d never paid any girls any mind besides Eva and that was only because she was in his way.

Jonas shrugged uncomfortably under Isak’s scrutiny. “You know, she got married. Well fed, well fucked.”

Isak remembered her now. She’d been at Eva’s party, the one the cops had shut down. The only reason he remembered her is because Sara had stopped him to tell him to stay away from ‘that slut who was visiting from Trondheim’ and had pointed her out to him. He had been really high, a little drunk, and very gay but he could still remember the blurry curve of her hips and her breasts.

“Oh, I remember her now,” Isak said listlessly, until his mind caught up with what Jonas said.

_Well fed, well fucked._

Jonas wasn’t _wrong_.

Even had bounced him on his cock in this very spot, hushing him in the early hours of the morning as Isak held on and moaned into the crook of Even’s neck. Even always wanted to take care of Isak, it was just how he was. But in the morning when Isak was lethargic and weak against him, Even did everything. And that included moving Isak’s body to take his cock. When they were both spent Even had picked Isak up the same way he had fucked him before depositing him on the counter to watch him cook breakfast.

The hazy memories made his cock stir in his pants which made his current dilemma a lot more obvious and _painful_. God these jeans were tight.

“Wait, are you saying I’m the wife?” Isak said in a low voice.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Jonas said carefully, watching as Isak’s fingers curled around the edge of his pillow like he was gonna chuck it at him. Isak wasn’t sure he wouldn’t.

“All I’m saying is, maybe Even is putting some meat on your bones on purpose,” When Isak didn’t react with violence Jonas relaxed and added, “And maybe your jeans are a little tighter than usual -"

Jonas yelped when Isak chucked the pillow he had been protectively clutching to his middle.

“So I am fat? Thank you Jonas, really,” Isak said dryly to distract from the flush on the apple of his cheeks.

“Man, you gotta chill out,” Jonas said tossing the pillow to the ground. Isak felt bad for throwing it at him for a minute until Jonas said, “You can’t pretend that you don’t like it, just a bit. I know you too well for that.”

Isak did like it. He liked the careful attention that Even paid to what he was eating and how often. And the fact that he was the only one of the boys that had a homemade lunch while the rest of them ate crap from the Canteen. But that didn’t mean he wanted Jonas to know that.

“I’d kick you out of my apartment if we weren’t both high,” Isak grumbled, before laying down on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

Jonas laid down next to him and said, “No you wouldn’t.”

He was right but Isak couldn’t let him win twice in one day so he snorted and let the weed ebb at his vision until he fell into a foggy sleep.

 

* * *

 

Isak woke to the feeling of long fingers carding through his hair gently.

“Ev?” Isak asked helplessly, his eyes still blurry with sleep. The same hand ran through his hair but firmer now, grounding. When Isak heard the familiar sound of Even hushing him he felt himself relax into his grip.

“I’m here, beautiful.”

“I doubt I look very beautiful right now,” Isak said as he wiped the tack from his eyes shyly. 

Even pulled the hand from his eyes and kissed his fingers easily making Isak flush pink and curl in on himself.

“You’re always beautiful,” Even said, and it would be corny coming from anyone else but with Even’s easy conviction all Isak felt was loved and a little embarrassed. When Isak rolled over to hide his smile, Even effortlessly turned him back over, his expression teasing.

“Is that a smile?” Even asked, delighted as always when he managed to get a rise out of Isak.

“Come on sweetheart, show me that beautiful smile,” Isak shook his head but he knew that wouldn’t be the end of it. When he felt his favourite fingers begin to dig into his sides he screamed and begun to shake but Even held him still easily.

“Even, stop it!” Isak giggled, his body shaking with it but Even didn’t stop, only pulling Isak closer until his legs were wrapped around his waist from where he sat kneeling next to their bed.

“Show me a smile then,” Even laughed so Isak gave him a comical one, baring his teeth until Even stopped.

“Thank you,” Even said simply, like Isak’s smile was a gift, before brushing his sleep damp hair from his forehead to press a gentle kiss to his temple. Isak sighed happily at the touch, which made Even pepper his forehead and cheeks with more until Isak was groaning unhappily and pushing him away. 

“I need to breathe after you nearly tickled me to death,” Isak said grumpily. 

“Sorry, baby,” Even said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Sure you are,” Isak said airily as Even lowered himself on top of him so his head was resting against Isak’s neck as Isak stroked his hair listlessly.

“Where is Jonas?” Isak asked curiously, his mind finally remembering what had happened before he had fallen into oblivion.

“I sent him home. You know you really shouldn’t let other men sleep in our bed,” Even said it like it was a joke, but Isak knew it bothered him. He had been overly cautious about Jonas since Isak had told him about his ill-timed crush a few months ago.

“I’m sorry,” Isak said in a small voice, lowering his head and feeling oddly ashamed. Even really asked nothing of him. He paid the rent and did all the cleaning and _cooking_. The least Isak could do was remember the very few things that bothered him.

Even quickly noticed his somber mood and nudged his nose with his own.

“Hey sweetheart, what happened to my smile?” When Isak didn’t bite, his stomach still churning at the feeling of _disappointing Even_ , Even kissed him. Isak moaned into it, letting his legs fall open as Even pecked him hard once, and then twice.

Even only pulled back when Isak’s lips started to get puffy and he begun to pant, his breath coming out in small puffs that mingled with Even’s.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Isak looked up, his eyes limpid until Even lowered his mouth to his neck and began _gnawing_.

“Oh my god, are you 12?” Isak laughed, even as he begun to giggle again from the feeling of Even’s warm wet mouth tickling his neck.

“Yes, because it got you smiling again,” Even said, his eyes lighting up.

 Isak tried not to be needy when Even pulled away from him to stand.

He failed.

“Where are you going? Come back to bed,” Isak whined, letting his arms flop above his head lazily.

He thought he had won when he saw Even’s eyes darken but he quickly turned away and started for the kitchen.

“No can do baby. It’s already 21:00 and we usually get dinner at 18:00. When’s the last time you ate?” 

The reminder of food had Isak’s stomach growling something awful. He blushed at the noise because there was no way Even didn’t hear that in an apartment as small as theirs. 

“Um, I think lunch time?”

“Did you like what I made?” Even calls back as he rustles around, the sound of pots being moved almost as soothing as the sound of Even’s voice at this point.

“Yeah the noodles were good,” Isak said following Even into the kitchen to hoist himself on to the counter; his usual spot.

“I’m glad,” Even said warmly, kissing him chastely as he leant over him to get sugar from the cabinet behind Isak’s head.

They fell into easy domesticity as Isak swung his legs against the cupboards and Even skirted around him cooking their dinner. 

When Isak’s eyes started to grow heavy and he started to melt into the counters, Even stroked his cheek, coaxing him into consciousness. 

“Open eyes, sweetheart, I’m all done. Dinner first then you can go to bed, okay?” 

“Okay,” Isak said quietly, too tired to complain about Even’s doting.

It was only when Even placed a heavy plateful of spaghetti in front of him that Isak remembered his pants were two threads away from bursting open because of Even’s delicious food.

Even wouldn’t let him go to bed without eating but the thought of eating all of that food after seeing those stretch marks on his legs made his stomach churn.

He stirred the spaghetti for a few minutes, allowing himself one or two customary bites before picking up his plate for the garbage.

“You’re not gonna finish? You sounded really hungry before.”

“I’m not,” Isak said and it sounded like a lie to himself so it definitely sounded like one to Even who had the best poker face between the two of them. It was really hopeless lying to him.

“I’m getting fat,” Isak said abruptly, dropping the plate back onto the dining table. 

Even stared at him blankly before saying, “Isak, what are you talking about?”

Oh come on. Love was blind but it wasn’t _that blind._

Isak huffily sat down in Even’s lap, curling his legs up under him. 

“Look,” Isak said shyly before lacing one of his hands with Even’s large ones. He pulled it down slowly until Even’s big hand rested against the curve of his ass.

“It’s…bigger. And this too,” Isak didn’t have to tug Even’s hands, they slid down the thickness of his soft thighs easily, before sliding back up and cupping his full ass.

Isak expected Even to nod knowingly and tell him to put the spaghetti in the fridge for lunch tomorrow, but instead he moaned appreciatively, his big hands spanning the full curve of Isak’s ass and _pulling_. 

“Baby, I don’t really see what the problem is,” 

Isak could barely keep his head straight with Even’s hands on his ass like that. Even, of course, was frustratingly composed as he kneaded Isak’s ass in his big hands, spreading him open through his jeans before letting his cheeks close again. 

“Stop,” Isak panted, reaching behind him to catch one of Even’s hands in his own. Isak could feel Even’s hardness against his hip but to his credit, he stilled, letting his hands slide down to rest on Isak’s thighs.

“The problem is I’m eating too much,” Isak said simply, “I love that you love cooking but I don’t need gourmet meals every day for every meal.”

“Too much?” Even said weirdly, his voice flat. Isak squeaked in surprise when Even hands started to move again, rough fingers pinching his thighs, pressing under the curve of his ass, and then between his cheeks, rubbing at his hole through the already strained fabric.

“Ev,” Isak whimpered, unable to stop his hips from grinding back into his firm hands.

“You deserve everything I’m able to give you, nothing less,” Even said earnestly, his eyes almost furious in their intensity. But not at Isak, never at Isak.

“And this?” Isak moaned when Even easily grabbed two handfuls of his ass and _spread,_ “This is just a very perk of you finally getting treated the way you deserve.”

 _Oh my god,_ Isak thought deliriously _, Magnus was right. About all of it._

“Even…” Isak panted into his neck as he pressed his thumb more insistently against Isak’s hole, “Treat me the way I deserve.”

Less than a second later, Isak had to hold back a small scream as he was hoisted up into Even’s arms, thick thighs wrapped around Even’s waist and his face buried safely in Even’s neck.

He let out a small moan as he was deposited onto the soft sheets but Even didn’t give him long to rest. Isak watched with trepidation as Even pulled his too tight jeans off and pushed his legs up to settle between his thighs.

Defying all expectations, Even slid his hands down Isak’s legs and lay between his thighs, pressing small kisses to all the planes and groves that he found there.

“You’re so beautiful everywhere baby,” He groaned into the soft skin as he nipped at the stretch marks when he found them.

They weren’t beautiful, not to Isak at least. But Even’s unconditional love made him feel like they could be. Because the one person who mattered the most in the world thought they were.

“Ev,” Isak could feel tears of desire start to fill his eyes, “Please, please…”

“Whatever you want,” Even promised before his light kisses to Isak’s marks became a deep passionate kiss. Only it wasn’t Isak’s lips he was kissing.

Isak had to hold back a scream as Even kissed his pink hole without preamble, fucking his tongue into the tight space that he made his own.

Even held his hips still with one hand, forcing Isak to push back on to his face wantonly. 

“Even, Even!” Isak cried helplessly, his cries coming out like hiccups as Even begun to get sloppy, his spit dripping out of Isak’s hole. Even always liked him good and wet. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Even groaned into his hole, his voice muffled.

Isak squeaked and tried to close his legs when Even pushed two fingers into him, where his tongue was pressing, but Even made him take his fingers just like he took his tongue.

Isak moaned uninhibited when Even hit his prostate but he quickly regretted it when Even begun to pound against that spot. His fingers made slick noises as they fucked into Isak’s open hole and it made Isak’s pink cock throb from where it was lying slack against Isak’s stomach.

He could feel himself start to cry as Even spread his fingers inside Isak and pressed his tongue inside in the space he has made. Then he begins to thrust again. _Hard_.

“Even! I need to come, please…” Isak cried out as his body shook from the stimulation. He could hear Even curse and say something to him, something soothing. One of the hands that held him open moved from his thigh to his hip, to rub soothing circles into the hollow there.

“I’ll make it better, sweetheart,” Even promised.

Even pressed one parting kiss to Isak’s puffy hole before his fingers wrapped around Isak’s cock and begun to tug. He blanketed Isak’s body as he rubbed him, his eyes looking down at him heatedly.

Looking into Even’s eyes, with Even’s long fingers wrapped around his cock, Isak came.

Even held him to his chest as he shook and tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes.

 Isak swore he heard Even whisper, _Beautiful boy, perfect boy…_ but he’s not sure. Everything after he came felt like a dream, his vision clouded and only filled with Even.

When his tears dried and the come began to feel cold and tacky instead of warm, Isak looked down at Even’s cock and realized, with guilt, that he was still hard. But Even shook his head and hushed him.

“Don’t worry about it. Sleep now, sweetheart.” 

When Isak woke up the next morning, Even had already made him breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous commenting will be off from this point on because of all the harassment fic authors are getting. If you enjoy this then please comment, if you don't then move on or idk go whine in your group chats instead. I don't want fandom drama on my fanfic, I'm writing for fun and for people who enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to those who liked this! Sorry to anonymous readers but you can leave kudos instead!


End file.
